1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag cart foldable device and, more particularly, to one that features a simultaneous unfolding or folding for its upper cart stand, bottom cart stand and rear wheels, to facilitate the handiness in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior golf bag cart foldable device, for instance, shown in U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2010-0090443, enables a simultaneous unfolding or folding for its upper cart stand, bottom cart stand and rear wheels. The cart structure includes a slider set up on the bottom cart stand, and the setup of the slider is limited to the stand with a straight tube for its attachment. That constraint deteriorates considerably in the shaping of the appearance of the cart, which apparently calls for necessary improvement.